


What just happened?

by WizardKnight



Series: The devil wears glitter [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardKnight/pseuds/WizardKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after the night before!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What just happened?

Merlyn woke with a pained groan as she moved her head from her fluffy pillow, her eyes felt heavy and reluctant to open and her mouth was like a nasty tasting cotton field!

The sun was shining through a small gap of her blue curtains making it to bright for her to come out from under her duvet ‘Damn Gwaine and his parties’ she thought as she stretched, her whole body ached for some strange reason and then she remembered those god damn shoes she had to wear the night before and understood why she was now suffering full body pain

She reluctantly got up from her bed and moved to the bathroom squinting at the light, she moved through the apartment towards the bathroom leaving another trail of glitter in her wake

She groaned for a different reason as the hot water hit her aching body; she stood for what seemed like hours instead of minutes under the hot spray before she quickly washed and stepped out into the cold air, as she pulled on her dressing down she watched as glitter swirled around in the water disappearing down the drain ‘how much glitter had Gwaine thrown on her? It looked like a clown had thrown up in her shower’ 

 

When she was back in her bedroom she quickly changed into some girl boxers and a band t-shirt deciding that it was the only outfit she’d wear today because going out seemed like to much of a chore after a night at Gwaines party and the sun was not its usual inviting self so she settled for a large mug of coffee, her laptop and the walking dead in the background from the TV.

She checked her email before moving to Facebook and regretted it straight away when she saw she was tagged in some post from the creep Cenred ‘why did she have him on facebook?’ to busy finding out what Cenred had posted she missed all the other notifications and inbox message!

She reluctantly opened the link and saw the photo of her, Gwen and Morgana from last night and groaned at how she looked, she didn’t look to bad because she had the figure for the whole outfit and her cleavage seemed to have gone from a C cup to a DD cup, which was good ‘wasn’t it?’ 

The other two looked fine because well it was Morgana who was elegant yet scary in her witches outfit and Gwen who was the usual sweet Gwen in her non scary mummy outfit and then there was Merlyn with her short tight leather dress and heels ‘great’ she signed and decided to read some of the comments and again regretted it as soon as she started scrolling

Valiant Knight   
“Who knew Merlyn could pull of a dress” Jerk she said aloud to the empty apartment

Cenred King  
“I’d give her a night she wouldn’t forget looool” ewww what a creep Meryln muttered as she went down the comments ignoring the creepy people which was hard

Most of the comments were the same thing about how she pulled off the slutty look and who knew she had tits and what they would do if they had her in the bed room which made her gag because it was all the same men from College who bullied her repeatable for years and now they wanted to screw her? ‘aren’t those type of men lovely’ 

She scrolled back up and looked at who had liked the photo (124 likes) and she knew all of 10 people who had liked it 

Obviously Gwen and Morgana were two of the 10, Lance ‘Gwens boyfriend’ was another and Leon ‘Morgana’s recent shag/boyfriend’ liked it, So had Elyan, Percival and Gwaine because they were her friends and they were probably liking it more for Gwen and Morgana

But what surprised her was Arthur Pendragon had liked it? I mean they were drunk when he walked her home last night and it was just a gentlemanly thing to do for a lady walking alone in the dark! So Merlyn pushed away the flipping feeling in her stomach and the thought that it meant something and clicked off the photo after saving it on her laptop; because it really wasn’t a bad picture!

 

Once she’d clicked off the picture she then noticed she had a message in her inbox which was a rare thing because if her friends wanted her they usually just text her, she opened the message and was surprised to see it was from Arthur, she clicked it far faster than she should’ve but she just told herself it was the hang over that made her reactions so out of character

 

Arthur Pendragon – 10.24am 

Hi Merlyn. 

I just wanted to say you looked nice last night and to ignore the idiots that left some of those comments. It was nice to finally meet you after hearing so much about you from Morgana.

Fancy meeting for coffee sometime?

Arthur x. 

 

Merlyn stared at the message for quite a long time because Arthur could not be asking her out? And Morgana spoke about her? That was two shocks in one message that she really wasn’t prepared for

She sat for a while wondering what to type back ‘because what do you write? She wasn’t used to this’ so she replied with what popped in her head at that moment

Merlyn Emrys – 12.43 

Hi Arthur,

First off thank you for walking me home last night even though you were probably to drunk to remember! And thank you, but I will admit its Gwaines fault I looked like that ‘don’t ask’.

I’d like to get coffee sometime, let me know when it’s best for you

Merlyn x 

She must have checked spelling a hundred times before pressing send and let out a small squeak because had she really just agreed to meet for coffee? What was wrong with her? She didn’t do dates or normal human activities like that!

 

She decided that was enough internet time for a while and left the laptop sitting on the sofa as she moved and went to the bedroom, she was going to collapse on the bed and try and push the nerves away about the whole coffee idea but she noticed the glitter covering the floor and bedding, she also followed the clothes trail to her front door which was also covered in glitter 

She stripped the bed and changed the sheets to new ones, before picking the outfit up and throwing into the washer with the sheets and quickly hovered up the glitter only leaving bits of it around the apartment she couldn’t get up or reach instead. 

It did help her forget for a while about the coffee date though so she couldn’t complain. It was 3.30 by the time she got back to the sofa to chill for a while and noticed that she had another message in her inbox, she opened it quickly and read the message aloud even though as usual it was to an empty room

Arthur Pendragon – 2.15 

Hey. 

You’re welcome. Tomorrow any good for you? I finish work at 3 so I can meet you at Denies any time after 3? Let me know

Arthur x 

Denies was Merlyn’s favourite café in town, it had the best cappuccinos and doughnuts she’d ever had so maybe meeting Arthur wouldn’t be so bad after all?

 

Merlyn Emrys – 3.41 

Hey Arthur

Tomorrow is fine, say 3.30?

See you then

M x 

She pressed send and scrolled down the page again and saw more photo’s which were actually quite good, Gwaine had gotten one of her that she didn’t know he’d even took and she actually liked it even in the outfit so she liked and saved it which the others before she got a message back 5 minutes later from Arthur agreeing to tomorrow’s plans 

She logged off and put her laptop to the side after and while and sat watching but not really concentrating on the program before her mind switched back on and brought the dreaded question up ‘What do I wear tomorrow’


End file.
